Utilisateur:Game
Un deux un deux... Ah ça écrit. Gute Morgen tout le monde, ici Game&Watch, pour vous servir. Lorrain pur souche 1986 aux yeux bleus de mon état, toujours un sourire et pas défaitiste pour un sou (ironie inside). Comme beaucoup, je suis grand fan de cette fantastique saga Kingdom Hearts et j'ai trouvé ce wiki de qualité par pur hasard. Pour avoir joué à tous les titres, je me suis dit que je pourrais y contribuer. Le tableau des scores Le parcours du combattant Kingdom Hearts a été un vrai coup de foudre et j'ai acheté une PS2 rien que pour ça (au départ, mais Asterix et Battle Stadium ont suivi). L'épisode suivant a suivi, tant bien que mal (j'aime pas trop jouer sur les consoles portables), puis KH II, puis un direct du droit dans les cotes. Zut, il faut en effet acheter une DS pour poursuivre l'aventure. Je l'ai toujours dit, on n'achète pas une console pour la console mais pour les jeux qui sortent dessus. 358/2 Days étant LE jeu qui sortait dessus, j'ai acheté une DS. Ne tournons pas autour du pot, la PSP et très récemment une 3DS ont suivit le mouvement. Etre fan, ça n'a pas de prix, pour tout le reste, il y a MasterCard. Bref, j'ai terminé chaque jeu entre 1 et 3 fois sur 8 ans.Que du bonheur ! Et ma fierté personnelle de ce week-end: gagner la couronne argentée (preuve de Non-Existence) dans Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix + . Et ça c'était du challenge ! Vous avez dit collector ? Je suis un enfant de SEGA. Et pout cause, quand tout le monde a une PlayStation, j'avais encore ma bonne veille Megadrive. C'est drôle comme les parents regrettent souvent d'avoir acheté une console à Noël ^^. Privé de beaucoup de choses et surtout passé à coté de beaucoup de choses, j'ai racheté ces 4 dernières années toutes les vieilles consoles (32x, Nes, MegaCD, Snes, Saturn, Dreamcast, tout ça) et collectionné les jeux qui valaient vraiment le coup (Skies of Arcadia, Ghost in The Shell, Tortues Ninja, SEGAGAGA et j'en passe). Pour les jeux d'aujourd'hui, je pend en général la version collector, souvent intéressante et jolie. Panneau Warning: pour moi collectionner = jouer et point laisser le pauvre jeu dans sa boite, dans son blister, dans sa vitrine blindée sous vide avec alarme silencieuse. Par exemple, j'ai déballé un Skies of Arcadia neuf, je le dis sans honte. Coups de Coeur Grosso modo, j'ai aimé tous les jeux que j'ai acheté depuis 10 ans (à 3 exceptions près). Mais il y en a qui m'ont marqué plus que d'autres (il n'y a pas que KH dans la vie), parmis eux: *''Super Smash Brothers Melee'': 1100h de jeu et des poussières sur deux parties (sauvegarde perdue snif), LE jeu qui m'a fait prendre une Gamecube. *''Portal 1'' et 2'': Mon jeu de Puzzle favori, et pour cause un casting délirant. Une perle en coopération ce jeu. *''Final Fantasy VII: refait et refait et rerefait, on ne s'en lasse pas. *''Team Fortress 2'': 1 000 et quelques centaines d'heures, un défouloir marrant. *''Tales of Symphonia'': parcouru en long, en large et en travers, mon tout premier ARPG. J'hésitais avec Baten Kaitos, et pas de déception à l'arrivée. *''Sonic 3 & Knuckles'': idem, terminé un nombre incalculable de fois avec tous les personnages, mon premier amour ! *''GoldenEye 007'': un pur bonheur sur 64. On ne devrait pas acheter de 64 sans GoldenEye. On devrait même punir ceux qui ne l'ont pas tiens. Alors oui, que des jeux faisant la part belle à la fantaisie, l'exagéré, l'insolite ou le fun. On ne me fera jamais jouer à un jeu sérieux et réaliste style'' Call Of'', Driver,'' Splinter Cell'' & Cie. J'aime pas quand c'est trop fidèle à la réalité. Les restes du Monde Sinon, qu'est-ce que j'apprécie ? Dans le désordre: ce qui fait rêver, le chocolat, les BD (Picsou, Cedric, Asterix,...), aller au cinéma, divers mangas, le badmington, discuter avec des gens sympa, les séries à succès (Lie to Me, Dr House, NCIS, How I Met your Mother), les Grosses Têtes, ma société de Leasing, les vieilles séries (Agence tout Risque, Amicalement Vôtre, Columbo, La Vie de Famille), commenter des épreuves sportives sans intérêt (lol), les dessins animés, manger une glace, écouter les web radios retro, les Guignols. Ce que je n'aime pas ? La politique française (que je qualifierai d'un magnifique capharnaüm pour rester poli), la pub, les radios françaises qui ne savent pas passer un titre en entier, TF1 (sauf pour Dr House), Microsoft, les animateurs vieillissants (Sabatier et Nagui au placard!), mettre des 's' là ou il n'y en a pas, l'hypocrisie (quand on a quelque chose à dire, on le dit), les conducteurs -j'allais dire français mais pas que- qui savent pas conduire, le poisson, les français qui ne savent plus écrire. Cela fait pas mal, mais il doit en rester quelque part.